tokyomajinfandomcom-20200214-history
Tendou Kodzunu
Tendou Kodzunu (九角 天童 | Kozunu Tendō) is a man with superhuman abilities who is able to transform humans into ogres and demons using the Dark Arts. He has a selfish, wicked sense of justice, but he isn't entirely evil; Tendou is often shown in a sympathetic light . Tendou Kodzunu was born Manabu Ryuuzu (龍洲 学), the only heir to a wealthy, traditional Noble House. Ever since he was little, Tendou's mother was kept locked in an old prison remaining on his family's property. And up until his graduation from middle school, Manabu never knew why she was imprisoned - only that he would do anything his father asked in hopes of freeing her. It is revealed that his mother was a descendant of the rogue Kodzunu clan, which revolted during the Bakumatsu when the Shogunate used force to take a girl with the Bosatsu-gan (Bodhisattva Eye) from their family. The clan was infamous for using Gehou (Dark Arts) to conjure demons to battle, and they were the head of the Kidou-shuu. Ultimately, the Kodzunu clan lost and went into hiding. In modern time, when it was discovered by the Ryuuzu household that Tendou's mother was in fact a descendant of the Kodzunu line, his father's family locked her away. Being only a few years old, this left little Manabu emotionally scarred, leading to Tendou developing a strong Oedipus complex. When Tendou (still Manabu) was fifteen, he made a deal with his father to get into a prestigious high school in exchange for having his mother freed. Disbelieving her husband's pact and not wanting to see her son hurt, his mother committed suicide by hanging herself - but not before telling Manabu of his true heritage as Tendou Kodzunu. Visions of her death still haunt him, and Tendou always wears a purple talon pendant that belonged to his mother. Wanting revenge for his mother's unfair suffering, Tendou took an offer from the mysterious Munetaka Yagyuu, who granted him inhuman powers. Tendou then slaughtered the Ryuuzu family, and fully gave up his identity as Manabu. To avenge his mother, he set out to destroy everything by resurrecting the Kodzunu Kidou-shuu (Demonical Horde) and gathering the 10 Sacred Treasures. His ultimate goal, however, is finding the Bodhisattva Eye, the only power capable of calling back the dead spirits of his ancestors. He is often seen with Marie Claire as both work for Yagyuu in causing chaos to disrupt the Dragon Vein, although Tendou openly states he only does what he pleases; he does not care for Yagyuu, which causes much bickering between Claire and himself. Tendou especially grows a strong hatred for Tatsuma Hiyuu, blaming his family for the destruction of the Kodzunu clan during the Edo period, and thus the death of his mother. Original Version Tendou Kodzunu had the most changed to his overall character. The biggest discrepancy between the anime and original videogame version of this character is the visual design; original Tendou has a very samurai-esque design, with long hair and broad features. He became much more effeminate for the anime, and is given a hardcore Kodzunu look with tattoos and piercings to honor his heritage. Although, his personality and reasons are inevitably different as well. In the original version, Tendou has no tragic, psychological attachment to his mother (who is never mentioned) and no sympathetic back-story. Game Tendou is the antagonist who wants to show off his powers for his own vain pleasure and arrogance. Tendou is not in the manga. Most of his involvement was absorbed into the other antagonist characters, Munetaka Yagyuu and Kaosu (Chaos). Trivia *Tendou is a descendant of Tenkai Kodzunu from the videogame Tokyo Majin Gakuen: Gehouchou, the prequel game in the franchise set during the Edo period. Tenkai is the character seen during the flashbacks between Tendou and Tatsuma Hiyuu, whose own ancestor, Tatsuto Hiyuu, fought against Tenkai. *In the game, Ryuuzu-no-miya (龍洲の宮 「りゅうずのみや」) is presumably the name of the senior high school he attends, located in Setagaya-ku, Tokyo. However, he is listed as only being a third year student, with no class denomination. In the anime, Manabu never enters high school, turning to the Dark Arts and his "true" identity as Tendou Kodzunu after his mother's death. *In the game, Tendou is voiced by Yasuyuki Kase, who did the voice of Kureha Mibu in the anime. Like most of the original voice cast, Kase voiced a good many of the characters. *In a segment of the spoof radio dramas Gakkyuu Nisshi (or "Class Journals") featuring Marie Claire, Tendou is shown as a loser alcoholic who is utterly in debt. He later breaks down in tears and makes a vow to his mother using the same dialogue as when he loses to Tatsuma in the anime. *''Ko'd'''zunu is the phonetic spelling; however, simply writing Kozunu is not technically incorrect. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains